The subject of the invention is a brake for an in-line roller skate consisting of a rubber block which is fixed to the end of a rigid support at the rear of the skate and is intended to brake the skate by rubbing on the ground.
Most in-line roller skates are fitted with a brake of this kind. The brake block support may be formed as one piece with the chassis of the skate, as depicted, for example, in International Patent Application WO 96/07340 or mounted on a support articulated to the chassis and actuated by pivoting the chassis about the rear roller, as is the case, for example, with the skate described in Patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,301, or alternatively mounted on a support articulated to the chassis of the skate and operated by the boot, as described, for example, in Patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,012, EP 0694321 and EP 0705626.
When braking it has been observed that the rubber block tends to bounce along the ground causing highly undesirable vibrations which are transmitted to the leg through the skate. The phenomenon is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,883 which proposes that this drawback be overcome by forming blind holes in the underside of the block that comes into contact with the ground.
The object of the invention is to eliminate the vibrations using different means which do not affect the rubber block.
The brake according to the invention is one wherein the rigid support has at least one cut-out into which a piece of elastic or viscoelastic material is force-fitted.
The results obtained with a rigid support attached to the chassis of the skate have proved very satisfactory.